Remnants
by RiaTalla13
Summary: AU. Inside every Force-user, there are two personalities: a Dark Side-user and a Light Side-user. When Darth Vader took over Anakin Skywalker, he figured out how to trap Anakin outside his physical form so he could never return. What will happen when the Rebellion finds out? Will update when possible. No promises. Rated T because Rogue One and The Force Awakens are rated PG13.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that came to me at about 11 pm last night while I was listening to music. Happy Thanksgiving to y'all Americans (like meeeeee). Cubs won the World Series. Life is good.**

 **I don't own Star Wars. If I did, well, than I'd have mouse ears.**

Prologue

There was once a galaxy.

In that galaxy, there was a region.

In that region, there was a system.

In that system, there was an Imperial fleet.

In that Imperial fleet, there was a Star Destroyer.

In that Star Destroyer, there was a detention level.

In that detention level, there was a cell.

And in that cell, well, there wasn't much. There were a few steps down from the door, a small area for standing, and a shelf with a slanted roof above it for sleeping.

But there was something else in that cell.

Something very few could see.

Something whose very existence is denied by all those who know of it.

And that something, my friends, is all that is left of Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Or 1, I guess, cause the first one was more of a prologue. Whatever. 12 days until Rogue 1! I already have my Stormtrooper T-shirt and Jyn Erso Pop Funko bobble head ready.**

 **Je ne posséder pas le Star Wars.**

 **Please tell me if I messed that translation up horribly.**

As Darth Vader made his monthly trip to the cell in the detention level that he dreaded, the usual thoughts of fear and hate of the man who had once controlled him ran through his head. He tried to use the Dark Side to block them out, to sink into the rage, the pain that usually consumed his mind, but they were too strong.

He could see stormtroopers giving him sideways glances out of the corner of his mask's vision, but the Sith Lord was beyond caring. This journey, as often as he made it, was something far more important than they could possibly understand.

Once he reached the cell, Vader steeled his senses and thumbed the combination into the security door's panel. With a hiss, the door opened. Inside was something Vader tried to forget about every day of his life. Unfortunately, this visit was necessary in order for him to keep his consciousness from slipping into the Force.

Most could not see the inhabitant of the cell. It was simply a specter, a shadow—or, rather, a light—in the Force. To those who could not use the Force, it was nothing. The Imperial officers could not understand what Vader kept in here, nor why it required no care whatsoever.

Darth Vader, on the other hand, could see the spirit, as much as he wished otherwise. He had to visit it monthly, and not just visit the cell, but commune with it. To talk. The officers believed him to be insane. He knew this much, though they would never admit it out loud.

"Anakin Skywalker," he began, as always.

"Vader," the Jedi Knight responded, back to Vader. He looked a bit like a holo, blue, roughly the same size as he had been in physical form. Holos, though, needed a source of projection. This spirit did not. He simply manifested when necessary, though he could not leave the cell. Vader's Force protections saw to that.

"Torture anyone interesting today, sleemo?" Anakin asked, back still turned. The insolence of the boy—even facing the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy (Vader considered himself about Sidious, the old fool) he still surrendered no respect.

"Skywalker, I suggest you turn around right now or I'll—"

The Jedi turned around. "Or you'll what? You've already taken everything that's ever mattered to me. There is literally nothing you can do to make it worse. Kill me? Please. That would be a relief. Unfortunately, you wouldn't do that, seeing as it would kill you, too. Torture me? Ha! I don't have a physical form. Kill everyone I love? Oops, seems you've already done that." Anakin laughed bitterly. "You can't hurt me any more than you already have. I can't even feel physical pain anymore. You've killed everyone that ever meant _anything_ to me, and those who didn't, and then trapped me in a cell for fifteen years to think about it with only _you_ as my occasional company."

These visits usually turned into Vader standing in the doorway while Anakin ranted on and on about how the Sith Lord had ruined his life.

"You killed Padme. You killed my kid! Do you _ever_ think of _anyone_ other than yourself?" _Cue the tears_ , Vader thought. "Leia. Her name was going to be Leia. Or Luke, if it was a boy. I was sure it would be a girl. I could just _feel_ it. Padme was convinced it was a boy." _What did I tell you_ , the Sith Lord thought to himself. Anakin had tears streaming down his face. "I guess we'll never know. Thanks to _YOU_!"

Anakin had anger. He had never been a conventional Jedi. Vader knew that. But the anger he had . . . it was unsuitable for the Dark Side. It was the anger that came with compassion, with love. It annoyed Vader greatly, the uselessness of that anger.

"And Obi Wan . . . Obi Wan! You took over, and left him thinking that I had tried to kill him! He was my best friend. I loved him like a brother! And what did you do? You almost _killed_ him! He's probably dead now, too, considering you and Palpatine declared the Jedi enemies of the Republic!"

His rant seemed to never end. Vader turned off his hearing aid and consumed his mind with thoughts of the new battle station that was nearing completion.

"Ahsoka! She—she was my Padawan! Let me guess, she's dead too. Everyone's dead. I can't believe you—" The boy seemed to finally notice Vader's thoughts were elsewhere. "You're not even listening to this, are you?"

"I turned off my listening controls somewhere in the middle of you rant about this child of yours whom I killed. Which, in fact, I did. There's nothing you can do to change that. After all, you were there."

Anakin looked about ready to punch the Sith Lord in the helmet. There were certainly advantages to keeping him in a nonphysical form.

"Fine. Leave me. Go ruin someone else's life. I'll sit here and suffer in silence for the next month." With that, Anakin Skywalker turned around, thus signaling the conversation had come to an end.

Vader closed the door, having checked the most difficult part of his day off of his to-do list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I managed to finish another chapter! Happy Holidays to everyone, just in case I don't post before New Year's (although I think I will). I saw Rogue One on Friday, and it was AMAZING! It changed the way I see Star Wars, or at least the Rebellion. Side note: Anakin in this story is more like he is in The Clone Wars TV show than in the movies (TCW Anakin is much better, in my opinion).**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **mchan0104: I'm excited to figure out how Obi Wan is going to respond. I have a feeling he's going to have a bit of an emotional roller coaster. I have a thing with making fictional characters suffer :) Thanks!**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this!**

 **Own Star Wars, I do not. If looking for owner of Star Wars are you, go to Disney, you should.**

Anakin Skywalker had almost given up hope that he would spend the rest of his life anywhere but the confines of the cell Vader had bound his life force to. Anywhere—literally _anywhere_ —would be better then this cell. Here, he had no physical form, and his only form of entertainment was thinking of how much everyone from his old life either hated him or would hate him, had Vader not already killed them.

After thinking about Vader in his nightmare suit, Anakin took back his thought about how anywhere would be better then his cell. Vader's suit, Anakin knew from personal experience, was excruciatingly painful. He wasn't quite sure how Vader could live in it, though he suspected the Sith spent most of his time in a bacta tank.

He had another three weeks before Vader came back. What else could he do? Anakin had figured out that he could feel major tremors in the Force in this cell, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't contact anyone from his current location. The last tremor he had felt was recently, maybe a few months ago. It had come from Malachor. Vader had done something big there. Something serious had happened there. Anakin had thought that he felt Ahsoka's presence there, but that couldn't be true. She had probably died during the Jedi purge. She had been at the Siege of Mandalore, surrounded by _his legion_ of clones.

Rex had been there with her.

He had probably been the one to gun her down.

 _Stop that, Anakin_. That was the kind of thinking he had tried to avoid for the past few years.

The Jedi were gone, their familiar Force-presence destroyed. Anakin could only assume everyone he knew was dead.

Except for Obi Wan.

 _You'd think I'd be better at this by now_ , Anakin thought. These thoughts were detrimental to him. He had been trying to push them away for years, but it was hard work.

The one bad thing about pushing those thoughts away was that it made it impossible to meditate. The Force wouldn't let them get away from him during meditation. He would be forced to deal with them.

The past few days, the thoughts about the Jedi Purge had been getting worse. Normally, he could try and immerse himself in happy memories of the Clone War, if any of those memories could be considered "happy". They were, at least, better than the present.

But now, they were almost unavoidable.

 _Might as well deal with them now_ , he realized. Meditation, after all these years, might be good for him. Pushing through the pain would be hard, but it might be worth it.

His crossed his holographic-looking legs, placed one hand on each knee, straightened his back, and tilted his head slightly downward. He focused one the emotions that were at the forefront of his mind; the despair, the hopelessness. Anakin tried to be honest with himself, as Obi Wan had taught him. He took on each of the thoughts, the images, from what had happened on the day the Republic fell, what he imagined, everything, one thought at a time. It was hard, painful work, but he knew he needed to get it done. He went through each memory until Anakin felt like an empty cup, waiting for the Force to fill him once more.

He reached out with the Force, looking for someone, _anyone_ , who was out there. There weren't many Force-sensitives out there, or at least ones who used the light side. Anakin could feel that while many of the presences had been there for a long time, there were new ones. He tried to find some who were strong enough for him to form a connection with, to try to communicate to. Anakin had never had the courage to get this far before.

All of the sudden, there were two very strong tugs in the Force, near each other. They felt similar, almost as if—

Was it possible that some Jedi were training Padawans? It couldn't be, could it? But Anakin could feel something of a training bond between the two. And since there was one in training, that meant both of them were still actively using the Force.

 _Help me_ , he sent through the Force to them. _Please, help_.

A sudden jolt, and he was back in his cell.

Anakin could only hope they had gotten the message.


End file.
